He's not imaginary
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Vegeta was killed at a young age, he died but never left. He stayed and watched his family grow as he stayed a young child. A new family moved in and he grows an attachment to the young daughter, Bulma, and the family notices weird things happening as the years go by and as their daughter meets this new imaginary friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up Treble!" Vegeta growled as he peeked his head out of the door and into the kitchen where his parents fought. The young infant stopped it's wailing and sniffed back any coming tears.

"You fucking whore! When I tell you to do something you do it!" His rash voice shouted before a crashing sound was made and a wail of pain came from the man's wife. Vegeta stared in horror as his father bashed his mother's head against the counter. Treble returned to his cries grabbing the attention of the vicious man. Vegeta gulped shutting the door and grabbing his baby brother out of the crib and hiding him in the closet. He shut the door before his father slammed the door open. His father's identical pitch black hair seemed like the flames of hell, and he was the beast.

"Where the fuck is the brat!?" He screamed, the younger boy stared up at him defiantly and knew that his father was going to beat him and his brother. So he had to save time for his brother, and hope there'd be enough time for himself. The bigger man walked up to the boy and grabbed his hair pulling the boy up to him by the hair. Vegeta winced and shut his eyes in pain but refused to scream or cry.

"I asked you a fucking question, answer me you little fucker!" He screamed into Vegeta's ear and shook him painfully hard. Vegeta opened one coal black eye the wrinkled his nose before spitting in the man's face. The man became furious and wrapped two giant hands around the boy's neck and squeezed tightly kicking as inhumane like noise erupted from his mouth. His mom walked in unnoticed by the man a huge gash on her head bleeding as well as her nose. She ran out of the room and called the police and grabbed a fork that was left out from dinner.

Vegeta's vision started to get patchy and blurry and he felt himself go weak. His feet slowed their kicking and his small fist fell to his side, his father banged him against the wall bringing him back to the human world, he continued the banging even though the child stopped his moving. He grinned and was stabbed in the back he screamed in pain dropping the lifeless child and turned around only to be punched in the face knocking him out. The police broke in and rushed into the house and grabbed the man putting him in cuffs and the paramedics rushed to Vegeta.

The mother ran to the cries of her infant and took him out of the closet, she cried as she watched her son being put in a black bag and ran up to him trying to wake him up as Treble tried to latch on his brother. The paramedics pushed her off and took her to treat her own wound while telling their deepest and sincere apologies. She cried, she had just lost her son and saw his dead body. She doesn't believe anything could be worse than that.

 _"Ugh! What the hell happened?"_ I looked around and saw my brother sleeping in his crib, I scratched my head and got up from the floor. I walked over to him and stared at his sleeping form, I grinned happily I protected him from dad he's safe. I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle turning it, it felt weird and odd. I honestly didn't feel the cold metal but only a tingling feeling through my whole body. I shook it off and walked out of the room. I looked up at the walls at the picture and got a weird feeling when I noticed all picture of me or with me were gone.

I ran to my parent's room not caring and screamed to my mom, she didn't even stir as I screamed bloody murder. I screamed sadly and in pain and the walls started to shaking and the pictures falling. Doors slaking open and shut lights flickering on and off. His mom woke up and fear spreader on her beautiful features, she got up and towards me. I held out my arms but froze when she walked through me and to Treble.

I followed her into the room I stopped screaming and the house stopped it's shaking, my brother was crying and she was rocking him back to sleep. I slowly walked up to her and stopped and took a deep breath before walking through her. I stared at my tan hands and noticed they got pale and is now and olive color. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror in horror. Around my pupil-fewer eyes were black rings and around my throat were huge hand marks.

 _"I-I am dead,"_ I said fearing my own words I cried but I was no longer angry I hid down in the basement where no one could hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew around bored I watched my mom and brother move out two weeks ago and now the new family is moving in, great! I growled walking around, the door slammed open and I could tell I hated these people. I growled as I watched to men chuckle walking in with boxes, I rolled my eyes at these morons.

Later a beautiful blonde walked in with a heavier looking box and struggled to even get it through the thresh hold while the two men drank a rock star. I rolled my eyes and out of manors I opened the door, she sighed and walked in carefully placing it down and a little girl followed with a box that was two times her size lucky her she wasn't that big, the woman helped the girl then went back and grabbed more boxes.

The woman kept bringing boxes once in a while one of the men would help but it wasn't often. I felt anger that these bastards weren't even helping, and I was vivid that the little girl brought in an infant in a box. This man is worse than my father, I think? The young girl had odd blue hair and the rest of the family was blonde.

"Mama where do I put Bulma?" the young blonde asked the woman, she smiled at the child and placed a box in my old room.

"Put the damn brat on the counter!" the man shouted at the young girl who nodded and put the young child on the counter. I glared at the man, is he this idiotic the girl is so young and she's in a box if she fell she'd die. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the young child and stared at her and didn't notice night had dawned and two and a half rooms were fully arranged.

The master bedroom along with the closet and bathroom, the lounge room and half of the kitchen. The young girl to the child out of my sight and into 'their' new room, I growled and followed the child who seemed to be around my age, or how old I used to be twelve years ago. I sighed and watched as the mother and little girl set up a crib and placed a mattress for the blonde. The woman put in a night light and gave the baby a bottle of milk and kissed each goodnight.

I looked at that woman longing a motherly touch after I looked at the young infant then started to wander. I do it when I am bored, I know this place in and out and even the secret hiding spots. I then heard the cry of the infant and the young blonde rushed over holding the bottle as the child reached out for it. The girl dropped the bottle on the infant when a loud thud erupted from the room next to them. I shifted through the walls and saw the angry man shaking the woman violently awake.

"Go shut up the damn brat or I'll do it!" he yelled the woman tried prying his arms off her.

"James please she just had a nightmare, let go!" she shouted he threw her on the floor, he snorted and walked away towards the door. Shouting the whole way, oh I knew this all too well. I dashed towards the room the girls were in running to help whichever child crossed his path. I reached the room just as he slammed the door open and switched the lights on.

"Ahh! Ahh!" the young blue haired girl screamed seeking the soothing touch of her mom but got that damned bastard instead. I growled watching him forcefully yank her out of her crib, the older girl crying and begging him to stop.

"Shut up you stupid brat I need to fucking sleep! Just shut up!" he was shaking her, what the fuck he's going to kill her! What the hell is wrong with men, the child's cries stopped but he didn't. I clenched my fist and rammed the crib into the man knocking the child out of his hands. I ran over and picked her up, holy shit! I am holding a person! Oh, thank god! I held the child and threw the man against the wall, I smirked feeling happy as I got my vengeance. I looked down at the little child in my arm, I felt her breath and grinned. The other girl screaming bloody murder and crying out to her sister.

"Bulma! AHHH! Mommy!" I then noticed how the lights flickered and the room shaking the closet doors opening and closing wildly. I calmed down and stopped the shaking room. The blonde woman ran in and grabbed the child from my arms and took the crying child and ran out the door. Minutes later the cops came and arrested the man. A week or two later and the girls finally came back but with smiles and a purple headed man.

"This is our home hun." the blonde woman said to the man who nodded and started unpacking, the little blonde joined him and started to pull stuff. The blonde smiled and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of milk warming it up and popping it in the little girl's mouth.

"I am going to put Bulma to bed, be right back!" she said walking down the hall to the girl's room. She placed her down in the crib and left to the others. The little girl chewed on the bottle and looked around for something. I smirked walking up to the little girl's crib and stared at her, she squealed giggling reaching out to me. I put my hand in and she grabbed it in her tiny hands and laughed smiling.

"Vegeta," I said for her to pronounce, she stared at me chewing on her other hand and laughed squirming around.

"Geta!" she giggled, I shrugged while nodding, and played with her for the rest of the day. Knowing what I looked like I am happy she isn't crying at my face, and I hoped that she wouldn't move out like my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

It's been a couple years since the incident and I've learned a lot about this family, not really, but I found some stuff out. Bulma is a bit naive but very smart her father works with her on some of his projects. And the purple haired man is her birth father. And she has to be right or she'll put up an argument that'll make you question everything. It's hilarious. Right now she's on the computer while her sister is reading a novel.

 _"Hey B, look up me and my family,"_ I asked in a demanding way. Her small blue eyes glared at me. Sighing I rolled my eyes while muttering, please. She gave me a victorious smirk and got to work.

 _"_ OK, what's your last name?" She asked practically bouncing as she closed the browser before pulling up another.

 _"Ouji."_ She nodded and went typing away, three things came up on the search. _**Wait who the hell is the third!? I thought only my parents hated me that much.**_ I didn't have to tell her she just assumed I was the last. An article of a baby popped up it was short but had a lot of comments and likes so I guess it's good.

 _"_ Hey B! Who ya talkin' to?" Her sister asked tearing her eyes away from her book, B gave me a smirk. The one I knew all too well. I narrowed my eyes silently daring her to say it.

"GETA!" She shouted giggling, I growled at her and glared at her chuckling sister, after her good laugh she went back to her book.

 _"I'll read. A heart warming story-"_ I rolled my eyes"- _Vincent prince, brother of Ria Ouji, has name his son after his nephew Vegeta Ouji in his honor. Four years prior Vegeta Ouji was viciously murdered by his father. Vincent is trying to lighten the family as the child remarkable similarity to the young boy. People are calling it the reincarnation of the wronged."_ I read the small article and looked at his baby pictures and pictures of him today. His age seems to be in between B's and her sister's age. **_Well, at least my family still cared for years afterward._** I grabbed the mouse and moved to Vegeta Jr's Article. Ah, that's me the pictures are even there. Though they were pictures of my dead body. I heard a gasp and something fall.

"B, what is-? Why are you looking at that!?" Her sister shouted closing the browser and grabbing Bulma. I narrowed my eyes and watched at how she handled B.

"It wasn't me it was Geta!" She whined not liking being yelled at, I chuckled at her whining. Her sister rolled her eyes and placed her sister on the couch and put on a kids show.

"OK, no more computer for today let's watch TV OK?" She said cuddling B up. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, B scurried on after me after she got out of her sister's grasp. She followed me like a lost puppy, I entered our room and walked over to the arts area. I sat down and grabbed a blue crayon and started to draw, she did the same and drew another sketch of me, this time arms strangling me. I paled a little if that was even possible. She's drawing how I died. But how? I didn't tell her, she shouldn't even know that. Maybe she saw a bit from one of the articles? I ignored it as I heard her dad call out to her she rushed out to him and left me sitting there alone. I got a chill and felt like I wasn't really alone. I gulped and flipped over her paper and walked out of the room. I'll have to ask her later.


End file.
